Huntik:Bonds of a Pirate Seeker
by DarknessFallsOverUs
Summary: Razor is a Pirate Seeker and part of the Huntik Foundation. Follow him as he travels with Dante, Lok, Sophie, and Zhalia on their adventures. But he also feels a bond with Dante and Lok. What could it mean? Will he figure it out or stay lost in the dark? Read and find out! Note:this will be yaoi, meaning boyXboy relationship. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. It's me, Darkness. Sorry for the whole wait since the last upload on Clare's story. School's been stressing me and stuff. Anyways, this is a new story I'm doing. Hope you like the first chapter. And don't worry I'm not giving up on Clare's story yet. I'm thinking of doing my own original thing with it instead of following the episodes. It'll be more fun that way. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not not own Huntik or the characters (wish I did though...) and only own my own OC and plot!**

On the top of a roof in Venice, Italy, a male with black hair and dark green eyes wearing a pair of black slacks with a pair of traditional pirate boots and a dark red shirt and a long coat over it. He also had a black leather,wide brim pirate captain's hat and a cutlass strapped to his hip. He was watching a group of four people fighting a very large group of Suits on their own.

"Well, this is an interesting development," He said as he grinned.

He jumped down from the roof and onto a Suit that was about to attack the red haired man in a light brown trench coat from behind. He continued to help the group until the Suits had fled away from them.

"Seems like I'm still saving your neck each time we meet, Dante," The man said with a grin.

"It's been too long, Razor," Dante said to him and clasped his shoulder.

Razor nodded and picked up his hat. He put back on his head to where the shadows of the hat shadow his face. He smirked and looked at the other three people.

"So? Who's the team you have here?" Razor asked as he stared at the other three.

"Let me introduce Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Zhalia Moon. My team," Dante said as he waved at each person.

Razor nodded at each and looked at each person. He knew that each of them had a story.

"Name's Raziel Greystone. Call me Razor," He said to them.

"Are you a pirate? You're dressed like them!" Lok asked excitedly and Razor chuckled a bit.

"Aye, I am," He said and Lok became even more excited.

"Raziel Greystone? I've heard of you before. You're the Huntik's most talented information gatherer as well as being an infamous pirate captain," Sophie said as she stared at Razor.

"You're well informed, lass," Razor said as he smirked at her.

"Come on. I'm guessing you're about to go on a mission. I'll give you a ride on my ship," Razor said as he led them away and towards the docks.

They followed and continued on for a few minutes with Lok asking Razor questions while Razor answered with amusement. They reached his ship which was large and was made from dark wood and steel. The masts tall and the sails folded. His pirate flag fluttering in the wind. His Jolly Roger being that of a raven with its wings spread wide with crossbones under it. The ship had a powerful enchantment on it and no one on board which was strange to everyone.

"Seekers, welcome to the Raven's Nest. My ship," Razor said with a wide grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Razor and the group climbed on board the ship with Lok looking around in excitement. He showed them to each of the different places on his ship that they would need to know. He explained some things to them as well that they needed knowing. The ship, Raven's Nest, had a large enchantment that allowed Titans to stay on the ship without using the Seeker's own energy. This enchantment also had protections for the ship against enemy fire while on the water. He also explained why he didn't have a crew.

"My crew are my Titans. Because of the enchantment, they can stay on the ship for very long periods of time without having me to use and exhaust my energy. However, I only use two of Titans," Razor said as he got ready to sail.

"Why is that?" Sophie asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"All but two of my Titans are animal like Titans, I'm afraid. While they can help me on the ship, I rarely ask them of that," Razor said as he got up from raising the anchor.

Lok, while curious, was far more excited and was bouncing in place. Razor looked over and chuckled a bit. He led Lok to where the wheel was and taught him how to steer the ship easily. Lok's eyes sparkled at the idea of him steering the ship.

After that, they set sail with Lok steering the ship and Razor making adjustments to help him. Dante watching from the deck with a smile on his face before going to relax. Sophie and Zhalia having gone to relax and enjoy some time to themselves. About halfway to their destination, Lok asked a question that made Razor tense slightly.

"Hey, Razor? How long have you known Dante?" Lok asked with a curious glance.

Razor sighed a bit and answered, "Many years. We met when I was about 13 to 14. I was found by Metz and he recruited me when he saw how well I could handle myself and how I bonded with my very first Titan. He put Dante and I into a team together and we were a team for a few years. We split up after for reasons that we only know for now. We've bumped into each other every now and then afterwards though."

Lok nodded a bit and smiled as he spoke, "SO you're real good friends then?"

"Aye, we are. He actually gave me my second Titan," Razor said with a smile.

Lok looked at him before looking back at the sea with a smile. He spoke after a few minutes.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked Razor.

Razor startled and stared at Lok for a few minutes before sighing and nodded.

"Aye, I do. I have for a very long time now but it won't work out. I can see he loves someone else and I'm not going to ruin our friendship and his chance at his own romance," He said with a sad and slightly bitter smile.

Lok frowned a bit before getting an idea and suddenly grinned. He continued to steer the ship even after Razor walked away and off to his study. Razor, knowing he could trust Lok with his ship, entered his captain's study. He went over to his desk and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily. He knew that he just told Lok something that he had never told anyone else before. He felt he could trust Lok with his secret and not worry about it getting out. He smiled a bit at how lighter he felt after talking with Lok. He looked forward to talking with the young man again without worry.

It soon turned night and everyone was getting tired. Razor went to Lok and noticed how tired the young man was.

"Come help out, Nefilim!" Razor said as he pulled out a amulet.

The being that appeared had flowing long white hair and dark red eyes while pale as well. He was wearing clothes that looked like it came from the Victorian Era that a assassin would look like with a long sword on his back. He looked at Razor and nodded before taking the place of Lok.

"Nefilim will continue sailing the ship while we sleep. Come," Razor said as he led Lok down to the deck and further down into the deck with Dante and the girls following as well.

He showed where everyone was going to sleep and made sure they had everything they needed before he went to the captain's room. He got ready for bed himself and went to sleep with a slight smile on his face and dreamt of happy dreams.

* * *

 **So, this is the second chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it and I'm going to work on the next one and the next chapter for Clare's story too. See ya there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sorry for not updating for nearly the entire summer. I didn't mean for that to happen. A lot has been going on from fights within my family to my younger sister breaking her arm to not feeling any inspiration for anything. BUT I AM BACK, EVERYONE! And with a new chapter of Bonds of a Pirate too! Clare's story is still under revision at the moment so no new updates for that yet. Please be patient and have mercy on me. With school coming up, I'm going to be busy. Especially since it's my senior year of high school! I'm sooooooo not ready for that. Anyways, as always, Huntik does not belong to me (HOW I WISH IT DID, THOUGH!) and I only own my own ideas and characters. ENJOY!**

 **~Darkness**

* * *

The days on the ship continued as any other with Razor showing Lok how to man a ship, Dante enjoying the peace and quiet while the girls sunbathed and explored the ship. Not much could be said on what all they did during the days that passed while sailing. Though Lok did continue to work on his idea after learning that Razor loved Dante.

It was another cloudless and peaceful day on the ship as they were nearing their destination of Lok's homeland, County Kerry, Ireland. Razor had decided it was time for himself to relax and was found in a hammock hanging between the two masts of his ship. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping but he wasn't. He was listening to the other four that were on his ship and in his honest opinion, it was nice to have other people with him, enjoying a journey across the wide open, blue seas.

It was peaceful and yet, he was feeling restless. Uneasy. He didn't know why but something was going to happened and he knew to trust his instincts. He sat up and got out of his hammock, heading towards Dante.

"Somethin's about to happen, Dante. I don't know what but I know somethin' will and it's makin' me feel restless. Uneasy," Razor told him, his more Scottish accent **(Yes, he is Scottish. Sorry for not making that clear in the beginning.)** coming out stronger than usual.

"I know what you mean. I'm feeling the same way. Better let the others know so we're all prepared for the worst," He said as he went off to go talk with the girls.

Razor went off to where Lok was manning the ship again and stepped up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lok glanced at him and grinned happily before frowning a bit at the sight of Razor's serious and slightly grim expression.

"What's up, Razor?" He asked.

"Be prepared for anythin' ta happen, Lok. Somethin's comin' and both Dante and I know it," Razor said to the young man.

Lok nodded and focused back on the sea while Razor went back down to the deck of the ship to join with Dante and the girls.

"Now we wait," Dante said and Razor nodded.

"Excuse me, Razor?" Sophia asked and Razor turned to her.

"Aye, lass?"

"I've been wondering about what enchantments you have on your ship besides the ones you told us about. I've tried to make out what ones there are but with so many, it's hard to tell,"

Razor chuckled a bit and sat down, "It'd be my pleasure to tell you, lass. Come sit with me and I'll start."

And so went the next few hours for them. Razor explaining the different enchantments he had placed on his ship himself to the ones that were already there when he first got the ship with Sophia listening while sitting next to him and asking a few questions. It was peaceful until it wasn't.


	4. AN

**Hey everyone!**

 **Darkness here with an announcement. So, I know everyone is looking forward to more chapters on "Bonds of a Pirate Seeker" and for Clare's story to be continuing as well. I'm putting both stories on hold for the moment! I know a lot of you won't like that but I have a good reason for it! I'm doing a poll on my account and would like everyone to go check it out and vote. It will really help me out a lot. You can only pick two choices though! I'll have this up for a while longer and check the results every so often until I decide to end it. Once the results are in, I'll let everyone know what was decided in another AN. I'll still work on BOAPS and Clare's story while this going on but I won't be publishing anything new until the poll is over with. Thanks for your time and I hope you'll continue following me as I continue doing stories!**

 **Mata ne!**

 **~Darkness**


	5. Poll Results

So, a little update here. I have the results of the poll I did a long, long while back and it seems we have a tie between Clare's rewrite and a Harry Potter story so it seems I'm gonna be busy. Sorry for the long wait. Also, I'll still be writing the other stories but those two will be the first ones' that I'll try to finish first. Pirate Seeker will still be updated as well but not as much. I'm still working on the next chapter. So with that out of the way, I wanna hear from you guys. Which do you want to see first? Clare's story or HP story? Granted, I may publish the first chapters together. That's all I gotta say and again, sorry for the long wait on stories and updates and all that. So, I say until next time, everyone!

Ja ne!

~Darkness


End file.
